ddzppffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Podano do stołu/scenariusz
na świnkę leżącą na stole. Pan Zając: "Świnko! Natychmiast złaź ze stołu!" podchodzi do Pana Zająca. Pan Zając: "Co ty sobie myślisz? Chcesz jeść na stole? Nie zamierzam tolerować takich manier." Franka z miską makaronu. Franka: "Och, zostaw biedaka, jest głodny. Co z tego, że je na stole? Dalej, świniaku! Maniery – śmaniery, wskakuj na stół i wcinaj, ile chcesz!" Pan Zając: "Nie, świniaku!" Franka: "Dobra, dobra, spoko, ty uszaty gryzoniu." Pan Zając: "Coś podobnego!" Franka: "Znów ta mina? To twój problem, stary, nigdy nie łapiesz luzu. Odpuść sobie." Pan Zając: "Ja jestem z siebie zadowolony. Wstaję punktualnie o piątej trzydzieści, potem myję zęby..." Franki i Zająca. Kamera jedzie w górę. Bloo i Maks są obecni na tarasie. Maks wytęża wzrok. Maks: "Ja... nie mogę..." Bloo: "Możesz." Maks: "Ale?" Bloo: "Spróbuj." Maks: "Czerwone?" Bloo: "Nie, brązowe." Maks: "To znaczy?" Bloo: "Tak." Maks: "Och, ja..." Bloo: "Dobrze." Maks: "Myślę, że..." Bloo: "Tak." Maks: "Za chipsami?" Bloo: "W lewo." Maks: "W lewo?" Bloo: "W prawo." Maks: "W prawo?!" Bloo: "Nie, w drugie prawo!" Maks: "Och, tuż obok!" Bloo: "Tak, tak, tak! Udało ci się! Ten brązowy narożnik na lewo od chipsów koło telefonu to właśnie narożnik twojego domu! Ale genialnie!" Maks: "Jeju... to jest... naprawdę super..." Bloo: "Nic nie kumasz? To jest twój dom i możesz go zobaczyć STĄD!" Maks: "Yhy..." Bloo: "Głupi jesteś. Nie umiesz się cieszyć drobnymi rzeczami." Maks: "Jak narożniki różnych domów?" Bloo: "Wiesz, jesteś okropny, bo nie masz szacunku do narożników domów." Maks: "No to w takim razie..." Pan Zając: megafon "Ekhm. Podano do stołu." widok na jadalnię. Bloo: "Zostaniesz na kolacji?" Maks: "Nie, muszę do domu." Bloo: "Co? Twoja mama będzie za tobą tęsknić...?" Maks: "Nie. Chcę się lepiej przyjrzeć narożnikowi..." Bloo: drzwi "No nie..." na jedzenie na stole, w jadalni. Franka: "Dobra, kochani, wcinajcie." Pan Zając: "Zaraz! Kogoś tutaj nie ma." Franka: "Kogo? Kogo nie ma? Ja widzę wszystkich!" pokazuje palcem w prawą stronę. Widok na niezajęte krzesło.' ' Franka: "Bloo?!" ---- Bloo: "Nic nie mów!" Maks: "Myślę, że..." Bloo: "Cisza!" Maks: "Przepraszam, ale..." Bloo: "Nie odzywaj się!" Maks: "Ech, zabłądziliśmy." Bloo: różne drzwi "Wcale nie! Nie jestem... tylko w stu procentach pewien... gdzie jesteśmy i tyle." Maks: "Jak nie wrócę do domu to mnie mama uziemi, a ty na pewno jesteś głodny. Zwłaszcza, że na stole stoją pyszne, pachnące, soczyste..." Bloo: "Dosyć! Zgubiliśmy się, jesteś spóźniony, a ja jestem głodny! Jak będziesz o tym gadać nie będziemy mniej zgubieni, mniej spóźnieni, ani mniej głodni." Maks: "Hej, chcę tylko powiedzieć, że gdybyś mnie nie zaciągnął na najwyższy taras, żebym oglądał jakieś głupie narożniki, byłbym już w domu..." ---- Franka: "Jedzcie. Proszę, zacznijmy wreszcie jeść!" Pan Zając: "Nie. Nie zezwalam na konsumpcję zanim nie pojawi się tutaj pan Blooregard." Franka: "Nie zasuwałam przy kuchni przez całe przedpołudnie, żeby teraz patrzeć, jak moje dania stygną na stole! Zacznijcie wreszcie jeść!" Pan Zając: "STOP!" Franka: "JEŚĆ!" Pan Zając: "STOP!" Franka: "JEŚĆ!!!" nikt nie je. Pan Zając: "Widzisz? Oni wszyscy wiedzą, że należy spokojnie i grzecznie zaczekać z posiłkiem, póki nie ma wszystkich. Nawet ja, choć chciałbym bardzo zatopić zęby w tej pysznej, choć nieco przegotowanej, duszonej marchewce, powstrzymam się, bo szanuję reguły." Franka: sobie na talerz ''"Dobra, nie chcecie jeść, to wasz problem. Ja na ten przykład zaczynam." ''zmyśleni przyjaciele obserwują Frankę. Franka: z jedzenia ''"A niech was licho...!" ''Foster spogląda na wnuczkę z zatroskaniem. ---- i Maks schodzą na dół schodami. Bloo: "Nie chce mi się wierzyć, no normalnie nie wierzę!" Maks: "Ty nie wierzysz? To ja nie wierzę! Zdawało mi się, że tu mieszkasz." Bloo: "Słuchaj, mądralo. Może ty teraz poprowadzisz?" Maks: "A czemu nie? Chodź za mną. Zaraz cię sprowadzę na dół, tylko czekaj..." ---- Franka: "Mamy czekać? Czekać?! Zwariowałeś?!!! Spójrz na nich!" na zaślinioną świnkę. Pan Zając: "Proszę uprzejmie wytrzeć ślinę." świnia wyciera serwetką ślinę. Pan Zając: "Ech, nie jedwabną serwetką...! E, ja się tym zajmę. Panno Franko, papierowy ręcznik." Franka: "Co, dlaczego? Jasne, tak..." po papier "Ciągle tylko »zrób to«, »zrób tamto«..." Pan Zając: "A-a-a! Tylko dwa kawałki, panno Franko!" Franka wyciera ślinę. Pan Zając: "Tak, świetnie. Idealnie. Gdy odpowiednio złoży się dwa kawałki, absolutnie wystarczą do wytarcia śliny." Foster podrzuca udko kurczaka głodnemu zmyślonemu przyjacielowi. Zmyślony przyjaciel za jej pozwoleniem zaczyna jeść. Pan Zając odwraca wzrok ku niemu. Zmyślony przyjaciel próbuje ukryć swoją konsumpcję i niewinnie macha do Pana Zająca. ---- Maks: drzwi "Patrz i podziwiaj, jak ja, Maks, odnoszę sukces, podczas gdy ty, Bloo, przegrywasz. Za tymi drzwiami wszystkie twoje obawy znikną! Voila." pojawiają się ponownie na tarasie. Bloo: "No rzeczywiście..." Maks: "Schodziliśmy na dół!" Bloo: "Coś takiego..." Maks: "Jak to możliwe?" Bloo: "Przyznaj się, chciałeś znowu zobaczyć swój narożnik." Maks: "Przecież schodziliśmy!!!" Bloo: "Słuchaj, jak zaraz czegoś nie zjem to ja zejdę, i to na amen. Chcesz się stąd wydostać? Lepiej idź za mną, mam plan, dzięki którego nie będziemy chodzić..." ---- Pan Zając: "...w kółko, panno Franko. Musi się pani nauczyć prawidłowego wycierania śliny ze stołu." Foster podrzuca jedzenie zmyślonym przyjaciołom, gdy Pan Zając nie patrzy. Franka: "Zając, gdybyś pozwolił im zjeść kolację, nie pluliby się tak, a ja nie musiałabym się uczyć, jak wycierać ślinę!" patrzy na swoją twórczynię. Niczego nieświadomy, dalej kontynuuje monolog. Pan Zając: "Racja, racja. Ale jednakowoż, jeśli pan Blooregard przyszedłby na kolację o czasie, nie trzeba by było czekać, pluć się czy uczyć prawidłowego wycierania śliny z obrusa, nie byłoby żadnego problemu. Zapewne nie ma świadomości, jak tu cierpimy, a sam doskonale się gdzieś bawi!" ---- i Bloo zjeżdżają szybem do pralni. Maks: "Dokąd jedziemy?" Bloo: "Na pewno nie na dach!" do kubła z ubraniami. Bloo: "Tak, tak! Ale odjazdowo! Szyb od brudów prowadzi przecież prosto do pralni!" Maks: "I co z tego...?" Bloo: "Po tym, co dziś przeszliśmy przestanę chyba czemukolwiek ufać w tym domu." Maks: "I dobrze..." Bloo: "Wiesz, mam absolutnie genialny pomysł." Maks: "Będziesz jadł skarpety?" Bloo: "Tak, będę jadł skarpety... Nie, lepiej patrz!" z pralni i zrzuca ubrania na podłogę. Bloo: "O nie! Zgubiłem się! Gdzie jest Maks? O rety, rozrzucone ubrania! Pójdę tym śladem." do Maksa. Bloo: "O, Maks. Znalazłem cię! Szlak utworzony z ubrań pokazał mi, gdzie byłem wcześniej, a gdzie mnie nie było. Dzięki niemu nie jestem już zgubiony. Och, dziękuję ci, mój szlaku z ubrań. Kocham cię... Taaak! Uu! A masz, ty stuknięty domu! Kto jest górą? Kto się w tobie już nigdy nie zgubi? Kto idzie na kolację, kto idzie na kolację?! Taak!" udawać małpę, później grę na gitarze. Maks przygląda się mu. Bloo: "Dobra, spoko, bierz ubrania..." i Maks zrzucają ubrania po drodze. Maks: "To naprawdę świetny pomysł, bałem się, że będą nas musieli zacząć szukać." ---- Pan Zając: "Idźcie ich szukać. Umieram z głodu." Chudy: "Na pewno zatrzasnęli się na dachu..." Koko: "Kokokokokokokokokoko." Eduardo: "Si." Chudy: "Tak, ja też. Przykro mi, ale co kogo obchodzi, że widać stamtąd narożnik domu Maksa? To nie jest fajne." ---- Bloo: "Ale fajnie, jak fajnie... Zaraz zjem kolację, kolację..." zrzucone ubrania "Już tutaj byliśmy! Chodź tędy, chodź tędy..." ---- zauważa skarpetę na podłodze. Upada z przerażenia. Chudy: "Spokojnie, to tylko brudna skarpeta. Całe mnóstwo brudnych ubrań. Ale bałagan. To wcale nie jest fajne. Dobra, Maks i Bloo muszą zaczekać. Trzeba posprzątać." Koko zaczyna jeść bluzkę. Eduardo: "O, Koko, nie!!! Es muy mal, trucizna!!!" Chudy: "Nie, Koko, to nie jest fajne! Jesteś głodna, ale nie możesz jeść ubrań." Koko: "Kokokokokoko!" Chudy: "Może i mają dużo włókien, ale nie...!" Eduardo: "Brzydka Koko!" idą dalej. Eduardo nagle widzi koszulkę z ilustracją hot-doga. Przymierza się, by ją zjeść, lecz nagle zjada ją Koko. ---- i Maks zrzucają ubrania i idą dalej. Chudy, Eduardo i Koko, nie zauważając Bloo i Maksa, sprzątają utworzony przez Bloo i Maksa szlak. Bloo: "Zaraz, gdzie nasz szlak?! Wiem, że zostawiłem tu różowe majtki!" Maks: "Na pewno?" Bloo: "Jasne, trzymać czyjeś gacie to niezapomniane wrażenie..." Maks: "Dobra, ale gdzie zniknęły ciuchy?!" Bloo: "Może..." Maks: "Co?" Bloo: "Nie, jestem stuknięty..." Maks: "Co?!" Bloo: "Może ten dom..." Maks: "Aha..." Bloo: "...to jakiś zmyślony przyjaciel..." Maks: "Tak...?" Bloo: "...który je ubrania?!" Maks: "Masz rację." Bloo: "Myślisz?!" Maks: beznamiętnie "Jesteś stuknięty." Bloo: "Och, to przez ten głód, jak nic... Czuję, jak pożera mój mózg... Wkrótce nic ze mnie nie zostanie... Żegnaj Maks, przyjacielu..." agonię, następnie wąchając "Czujesz?!" Maks: "Różowe majtki?!" Bloo: "Co?! Nie! Żarcie, gazu! Wrzuć wyższy bieg!" biec ---- Foster kopie laską nogę Pana Zająca. Pan Zając: "Och! Panno Franko, rozumiem pani złość, ale to nie powód, żeby zachowywać się tak dziecinnie!" Franka: zdziwiona "Co?!" Pan Zając: "Nie udawaj niewiniątka, panienko. Kopnęłaś mnie." Franka: oburzeniem "Wcale, że nie!" Zając spogląda pod stół. Pani Foster zbiera jedzenie do jednego talerza, schodzi pod stół i zaczyna je rozdawać wszystkim zmyślonym przyjaciołom. Franka zaś kopie Zająca. Pan Zając: "Au! Panno Franko! Co pani sobie wyobraża?" Franka: "Nic a nic..." za uszy Pana Zająca, później go łaskocząc "Gilu, gilu, gilu! I jeszcze, i jeszcze trochę...! A może jeszcze tam...? Rany, to zabawniejsze niż myślałam!" Foster dzwoni dzwonkiem ręcznym, wraca na miejsce, a Franka kończy zajmować uwagę Panu Zającowi. Pan Zając: "Pani Foster, czy zauważyła pani z jakim brakiem szacunku obeszła się ze mną pani wnuczka? Ach, ja żądam przeprosin...! I uważam, że należy zastosować wobec niej jakiś rodzaj kary!" Franka: "Psieplasiam panie Zająćku, byłam baldzio niegziećna..." Pan Zając: "Tak, zgadza się, panno Franko. I mam nadzieję, że to się nie powtórzy." ---- Bloo: za zapachem "Pachnie cudownie!" Maks: "Wiem, ale...!" Bloo: "Już nie wytrzymam!" Maks: "Ale co będzie..." Bloo: "Wszystko jedno! To pachnie tak...!" drzwi Błeee! Maks: "Błe? Podobno pachnie cudownie!" na Księżną jedzącą posiłek. Maks: "Błeee..." Księżna: "Czemu niby mam zawdzięczać niezapowiedzianą wizytę Bloo i chłopca?" Maks: "Kochana Księżno, jestem spóźniony, Bloo jest głodny, a zgubiliśmy się. Możesz pokazać nam drogę?" Księżna: "Tak." Bloo: "Super!" dalej je. Maks: "A kuku...?" Księżna: "Tak?" Bloo: "Pokażesz nam jak trafić na dół?" Księżna: "Nie." Maks: "Ale mówiłaś..." Księżna: "Pytałeś czy mogę, więc mogę. Nie pytałeś, czy to zrobię, a nie zrobię." się szyderczo Bloo: "Powinienem i wykonam, i jak słowo daję, zaraz użyję tego!!!" telefon Księżna: "Proszę bardzo!" Maks: "Nie prowokuj go, oszalał z głodu, zrobi to!!!" Bloo: "Ooo, tak...! Zrobię to jak nic!" Księżna: "No proszę!" Bloo: "Dość tego!!!" słuchawkę "»Wesoła pizza?« Proszę dwanaście pepperoni na grubym cieście z dodatkowym serem i oliwkami do domu pani Foster, jak najszybciej, dzięki. Ha, a masz! Głupio ci teraz? I dobrze! Od razu widać kto ma łeb, aha!" Księżna: "Powiedz, geniuszu, skoro nie wiesz jak zejść na dół... niby jak wpuścisz posłańca z twoimi kochanymi pizzami?!" Bloo kieruje się w stronę Księżnej. Maks próbuje go powstrzymać. Obydwoje wpadają w zapadnię, otwartą przez Księżną. '' '''Bloo:' "Zapadnia...?" Maks: "Tak..." Bloo: "Nie cierpię tego...!" w dół się na tarasie. Maks: zapadnię "Ale... to nie jest normalne! Spadaliśmy na dół, nie w górę, na dół!" Bloo: "Ten dom jest stuknięty, stuknięty! Jestem głodny i stuknięty, stuknięty!... majaczyć Ojeju... wysoko jesteśmy..." w dół "O, patrz, tam jest gość z pizzami. Cześć, panie pizza, jesteśmy wysoko, a ty wyglądasz jak robak!" Maks: "Co powiedziałeś...?" Bloo: "Robak?" Maks: "Wcześniej..." Bloo: "Jak?" Maks: "Wcześniej?" Bloo: "Tak?" Maks: "Jeszcze wcześniej?" Bloo: "Wyglądasz." Maks: "Nie, ee, dziewięć wyrazów wcześniej..." Bloo: "...Cześć?" Maks: "Nie, nie, później." Bloo: "Pizza." Maks: "Nie to." Bloo: "Jesteśmy... Nie! Panie!" Maks: "»Cześć, panie pizza«?" Bloo: "A kuku!" machając Maks: "Nie, pan pizza jest na dole. Jak się dostaniemy na dół, ty zjesz swoją pizzę, a ja się stąd wydostanę." Bloo: "Na dół?" Maks: "Tak!" Bloo: "Z góry?" Maks: "Tak! Ale jak, drabina? Matko, ale koszmar...!" Bloo: "Szmata!" Maks: "Bloo!!!" Bloo: "Chodzi o szmaty, na przykład prześcieradła." Maks: "Co ty chcesz...?" przez Bloo Bloo: "Zaufaj mi!" do zapadni ---- Pan Zając: "Zaufać panu? O nie, proszę mnie zaufać! Zapewniam pana, że nie zamawialiśmy dwunastu pizz." Pracownik pizzerii: "Eee... Dobra, masz tę pizzę, facet." Pan Zając: "Uhm. Powtarzam, nie zamawialiśmy żadnych pizz, a co więcej, nie jestem facetem, jestem zającem!" Pracownik pizzerii: "Eee... Rozumiem..." Pan Zając: "Świetnie." Pracownik pizzerii: "Masz tę pizzę... królik." ---- Foster rozdaje wszystkim przyjaciołom jedzenie. ---- Eduardo, Maks i Koko dalej szukają Bloo i Maksa. Chudy: "Maks..." Eduardo: "Maks..." Chudy: "Bloo..." Eduardo: "Niebieski..." próbuje zjeść obraz. Chudy: "Koko! Nie jedz tego!" ---- i Maks ponownie pojawiają się w pokoju Księżnej. Bloo: "Aha!" i Bloo kradną prześcieradło z łóżka Księżnej. Maks strąca poduszkę i razem z Bloo bierze materac. Bloo: "Cisza, cisza, cisza, cisza! Cisza, cisza, cisza! Cisza! mijają Chudego, Eduardo i Koko. Bloo: "Przepraszam, z drogi!" Chudy: "Maks? Bloo?" i Maks wyrzucają przez okno materac. Skaczą z okna trzymając się związanego prześcieradła. Chudy: "Maks! Bloo!!!" Eduardo: "¡Ay, caramba!" Koko: "Kokooo!!!" Eduardo i Koko biegną w stronę okna. Bloo i Maks spadają w dół, aż nagle zatrzymują się w miejscu. ---- zmyśleni przyjaciele najedli się kolacją. Widok na świnkę, która jako jedyna, dalej ciągnie makaron. Franka z niepokojem obserwuje Pana Zająca, który wraca do jadalni z pizzami. i Chudy ciągną w swoją stronę prześcieradło. Koko zaś je konsumuje. którego trzymają się Bloo i Maks idzie w górę. Maks i Bloo próbują szybko zejść w dół. Bloo: "Mówiłem, że ten dom nas pożera! Skacz!" kończy jeść makaron. i Maks spadają w dół i odbijają się o materac na ziemi. Pojawiają się nagle na tarasie. Zaczynają krzyczeć. Eduardo i Koko wypadli po schodach i trafili do głównego holu. Pan Zając: "Chudy, Eduardo, Koko, przestańcie się obijać i znajdźcie pana Blooregarda, żebyśmy mogli zacząć jeść. O ile mnie słuch nie myli znajduje się na dachu. A wiecie, że z najwyższej wieży widać dom pana Maksa? Fascynujące!"'' '' Eduardo i Koko idą ponownie do góry. ---- i Maks schodzą schodami. Maks: "Już po mnie, już po mnie, już po mnie..." Bloo: "Nie mogę... Ten dom... Chcę jeść..." Maks: "Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Lepiej tu zostań, prowadzę pomoc." zaczyna wyobrażać sobie lampę jako seler. Przechodząc obok lustra widzi siebie jako kanapkę. Bloo: "O, kanapka..." Maks: daleka "Zaraz wracam!" się zmyślony kurczak. Bloo: "O, Maks jedzenie! Jeść Maksa!!!" za kurczakiem. Bloo: "Bloo chce zjeść kurczaka... Wyglądasz bardzo apetycznie... Przepraszam bardzo, ale muszę, muszę zjeść Maksa!!!" Kurczak: "Maksa? Kto to Maks? Ja jestem Czesiek!" Maks: "Co ty wyprawiasz?!" Czesiek: Maksa "Czy ten gość zwariował? Na głowę padł? On jest twój?" Maks: "Tak, to mój zmyślony przyjaciel. Bloo, chodź do mnie." wraca do twórcy. Maks: "Przepraszam, strasznie zgłodniał. A ty jesteś...?" Czesiek: "Tak, też zmyślony przyjaciel. To trochę głupie, ale wymyślił mnie dzieciak, który był na ostrej diecie i koszmarnie go ssało. Sporo nas tam było u niego, ale pani Foster przyszła i wszystkich zabrała. To były ciężkie czasy. Śni mi się bachor po nocach." Maks: "O matko... A dlaczego nie jesz kolacji?" Czesiek: "Zwariowałeś?! Zmyślone jedzenie nigdy nie jada kolacji. Zwłaszcza po tym, co zrobili Zenkowi." na Zenka, zmyślone ciastko, które jest ugryzione. Maks: "A nie musicie jeść?" Czesiek: "...Yyy, a coś ty myślał? Zjadłbyś swoją mamusię?" Maks: "To znaczy, że nie wiesz jak zejść na dół?" Czesiek: "Pewnie, że wiem! Żeby uniknąć wroga trzeba stać się wrogiem, myśleć jak on! Wniknąć mu do mózgu, kumasz?" Maks: "My od dawna chcemy zejść na dół... Zaprowadzisz?" Czesiek: "Niech wam będzie... Ale trzymaj niebieskiego przy sobie." Maks: "Nie ma sprawy." Czesiek: "Za mną..." ---- Pan Zając: "Chcę wam wszystkim podziękować za to, że przestrzegaliście etykiety, moi drodzy. Przykro mi, że cierpicie z głodu, ale kolacja rozpocznie się, jak tylko nieodpowiedzialny pan Blooregard zostanie doprowadzony do nas przez oddział poszukiwawczy." ---- Eduardo, Chudy i Koko leżą na podłodze. Koko: "Koko, kokoko, koko..." Chudy: "Koko, kokokoko..." Eduardo: "Koko, koko..." ---- prowadzi Bloo i Maksa. Maks: "Hej, znam to miejsce." Czesiek: "Tak. Jesteśmy na terytorium wroga, miej oczy otwarte, trzymaj się blisko...! Jak się jest tak blisko nieprzyjaciela lepiej się nie oddalać. Nie wiadomo co się może wydarzyć!" nie może już wytrzymać z głodu i biegnie w pogoń za zmyślonym kurczakiem. Czesiek: "Przerwać misję, manewr wymijający, za kosami, za kosami...!!!" Maks: "Bloo, stój!!!" kryje się w żelaznym stroju rycerza. Maks: "Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Zaprowadziłby nas!" Bloo: "O, głodny Bloo, głodny...!" Maks: "Bloo głupi, wszystko zepsułeś!" Bloo: "Ty głupi!" Maks: "Ty jesteś głupi!" Bloo: "Nie, ty!" Maks: "Nie, ty!" Bloo: "Ty...!" Maks: "Ty!" Bloo: "Ach, tak?!" Maks: "Tak!" i Maks toczą ze sobą walkę i niczym kula opuszczają korytarz. wychodzi ze zbroi i wraca do siebie. Nagle zauważają go głodni Eduardo, Chudy i Koko. i Maks nagle pojawiają się w głównym holu, po tym, jak przemierzyli cały dom bijąc się. Maks: "Hej!" Bloo: "Jesteśmy!" Maks: "Świetnie!" Bloo: "Super!" Maks: "Dobra, to cześć!" z domu pani Foster Bloo: "Pa." się w stronę jadalni Dzień doberek! Trochę się spóźniłem! Ale jestem głodny... Pan Zając: "A-a-a! Powstrzymywaliśmy się wszyscy od jedzenia przez ten cały czas, czekając, aż pan przybędzie, panie Blooregardzie." Bloo: "O, dzięki, już jestem, można jeść!" Pan Zając: "Nie, nie, nie, nie. Teraz pan Chudy, Eduardo i panna Koko są nieobecni. Właśnie pana poszukują. Przyjaciele czekali aż się pan pojawi, więc pan powinien uczynić to samo." Świnka: "Ee, panie Zającu, mogę przeprosić?" Pan Zając: "Przepraszam?" Świnka: "To ja przepraszam. Mogę odejść od stołu?" Zmyślona przyjaciółka: "I ja?" Zmyślony przyjaciel: "I ja?" Pan Zając: '"Dobrze, ale nie dostaniecie już jeść kolacji. Skoro chcecie iść spać bez jedzenia, wybijcie sobie z głowy pojadanie w nocy, zrozumiano?" 'Świnka: "Oczywiście, zrozumiano. Nic bym nie przełknął..." Pan Zając: "Przepraszam bardzo?" Świnka: "To znaczy... Zmęczony jestem! Dobranoc." przyjaciele odchodzą. Franka: "Tak... Na mnie też już pora, panie Z. Bloo Dobrze, że wreszcie dotarłeś." Foster położyła Bloo na kolana udko z kurczaka. Wyszła razem z wnuczką. Pan Zając: [do Bloo] "Twoi przyjaciele wkrótce przyjdą. Do tego czasu, proszę nie jeść..." Bloo: zmartwienie "O, nie..." zaczął dyskretnie jeść kurczaka. Pan Zając: "Hm, gdzież oni mogą być?" na zegarek ---- Chudy i Koko są na tarasie. Eduardo: "Donde?" Koko: "Koko?" Chudy: "Nie brązowy, czerwony." Eduardo: "Na prawo." Koko: "Koko." Chudy: "Tak." Eduardo: "O, prawo!" Chudy: "Nie, Koko miała rację, na lewo." Eduardo: "O, si, si." Koko: "Koko." Chudy: "Tak, o tam. Widzicie? Czerwona bluza po lewej. To Maks?" Eduardo: "O, si, si, si, to Maks." Koko: "Kokoko, koko." Chudy: "Nie, nie widzę z nim Bloo." Eduardo: "Mama, ja głodny...!" Chudy: "Wiem, też jestem głodny". Eduardo: "Donde esta pollo loco?" na Cześka, który kryje się na szczycie wieży. Chudy: "Nie wiem, gdzie poszedł ten stuknięty kurczak. Hej, kto wie, może Bloo jest już w jadalni?" Koko: "Koko." Eduardo: "Si!" Chudy: "Hej, znacie skrót na dół?" Czesiek: "Tak." Kategoria:Scenariusze odcinków